Geographical information systems (GISs) generally refer to computer executable systems that enable analysis of geospatially related information. One particular type of geographical information system is a weather interactive processing system (WIPS). Weather interactive processing systems utilize meteorological and/or hydrological information that may or may not be geospatially related to analyze weather patterns over various geographical regions. Using these systems, relatively accurate weather patterns may be determined for the issuance of weather related announcements, such as storm warnings, flood warnings, tornado warnings, various advisories, and other weather related forecasts that may affect the public.